


Locket

by Supernaturalnerd21



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Sherlock, OFC is sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalnerd21/pseuds/Supernaturalnerd21
Summary: when Sherlock is hurt on a case, a visit from someone at the hospital leads to a revel that no one saw.also posted on Fanfiction.





	Locket

Greg Lestrade ran a hand over his tired eyes.

The harsh lights of the hospitable attacking them with its sharp rays, the plastic chair that was just outside of Sherlock’s room was uncomfortable against his back, but Greg wasn’t going to move. Not until he was sure his friend was going to be Ok. It had been a long tiring day for everyone, Greg had sent John home to comfort Mrs Hudson, who had been upset to the point that she almost fainted when she saw Sherlock. He looked through the room window to see Sherlock laying in the hospital bed, he was a sickly pale colour the only sound that could be heard was that of the machines around him forming some sort of lullaby. Greg tried not to think about the last time when Sherlock was in the hospital not long after he met him. Sherlock had accidentally overdosed and had ended up in the hospital, he had been lucky he lived.

But this time it wasn’t self-inflicted.

No this time it was from a man who had killed an old woman in a robbery gone horribly really wrong, and the police had needed help to catch the armed robber. So Greg had called Sherlock in to help. When they finally came face to face with the man, a chase had insured which had ended with the man pulling a gun and shooting, with two of the bullets hitting Sherlock. One in his arm and the other one in his chest.

That had been a little over four days ago.

Greg had spent a day and a half waiting, praying just hoping that he would pull through after the doctors and nurse had spent much of the night performing the surgery need to remove the bullets. Once he had been brought out Greg didn’t leave his friend's side until Donovan had to force him to go and get some sleep. Greg only got about 3 hours sleep as he went the station to fill in the report, and to make sure that everything was in order so the killer would go to prison for killing the old lady and for what he had done to Sherlock. After he had gone home and had some rest, Greg returned to the hospital to wait for the Detective to wake up.

“Hey boss, we got some coffee would you like some?” Greg looked up to see both, Donovan and Anderson. The later holding a tray with coffee.

Greg nodded his thanks, before taking a cup. Donovan and Anderson looked at each other not sure what they should do until they finally decided to stay each of them taking a seat by their boss. What felt like hours went by, but was really just a few minutes they heard a commotion from down the corridor. It sounded like a nurse was talking to someone, but there was no answer from the person the nurse was speaking to.

“I’m really sorry but you can’t go in there without ID. Can you hear me?”

The door to the intensive care unit all but banged opened, to reveal a girl with long black hair that hanged down past her shoulders, she had eyes that were like Sherlock’s, pale skin, red lips, she was tall with a lean build. Her clothes were a black leather jacket in the same style as Sherlock’s, a red top with black lace, leather-like leggings and red knee-high boots, she looked no older than 19.

She looked around the room for a split second before her eyes found Sherlock’s room. She walked over to the window and looked at Sherlock, with a sad look on her face.

Greg decided to go up to the woman, to see how she knew Sherlock and to find out why she was here.

“Can I help you Miss…?”

_Beep_

His phone went off, to tell him he had a message. Greg pulled out his phone to see who it was from, only to get a surprise with what he saw.

 _‘Miss Locket Homes. I’m Sherlock sister’_ it said.

‘Sister’ Sherlock said nothing about having a sister, but then again no one really knew much about Sherlock, he was a complete mystery to every one of knew him.

“Your Sherlock’s sister!?” Anderson yelled, the girl ‘Locket’ just nodded her head.

Greg was so caught up in his thoughts, that he didn’t hear Anderson and Donovan coming up behind him, to have a look at the message.

“Well, where have you been then, Sherlock been here for four days. Hate the freak that much do you?” Donovan asked.

This time the girl opened her mouth to speak.

"I don’t hate my brother. I care about him very much thank you very much. As for where I have been the past few day, I have been intending university in the USA, and I had just took my last exam before I received a message to say that my brother had been shot, as so as I revived the message I packed my bags and left and I have been traveling ever since. Now I would like to see my brother, if that is ok with you! And Donovan, Anderson if either of you ever call Sherlock a freak in my presents ever again, you will regret it! Do i make myself clear." 

“Locket?” came the weak voice of Sherlock.

Locket gave Donovan a final deadly glare before, turning around and walking in to Sherlock’s room. They watch as she took the seat next to Sherlock’s bed, before reaching for a cup of water and helping Sherlock to drink the water by holding his head up, Greg found the scene touching in a way, as he knew that the man never except help from anyone, not even when he was going through rehab.

“What are you doing here? Did America get boring for you?” Sherlock asked.

Locket said "Nope. Party every weekend. It great not having to come up with an believable excuse as to why I'm in a police cell giggling like a baby on sugar to Mum" 

Greg, Donovan and Anderson watched in surprise as Sherlock let out a small laugh before coughing.

“You don’t answer my question. What are you doing here?” Sherlock asked again.

"Two reasons. first reasons is that my teachers hates me. It may have something to do with the fact that i may have outed his affair to his wife by accident. seconds reason i got a message that you were hurt and came to see how you are."

“So you’re staying for a long time?”

Locket nodded her head before saying, "Can i stay with you, then while I'm here"

“I guess you can stay with me, Mrs Hudson was saying that flat 222b was available. You can live there”

Locket smiled and nodded her head. Happy that her big brother had said it was ok, for her to stay with him. Locket hoped that she could help out on a case just like when she was younger. she decided to ask her brother if she could help out on cases.

“Sure way not, you used to help out before”

Locket decided that after taking for a few more minutes that she would leave, as much as she would have loved to have stayed and talked so more, to her brother and catch up he really need the rest more than talking.

Locket gave her brother a small smile before, picking up her things to leave just as Donovan walked in with following them was Greg walked into the room.

“Freak…” was all Anderson managed to say, before Locket gave him a hard punch to the nose which made a crunch sound and spared a bit of blood, to show that it was very broken.

 _"_ I’m really sorry. But I was just putting my hand through my jacket and I didn’t see you there. Oh well, you should really watch where you are going next time" was all Locket said before waving bye to her brother and leaving.

Locket smiled to herself, as she walked out of the hospital and hailed a cab to take her to Baker Street. She couldn’t help but think, that this was just the start of a new adventure. The criminals of London had better watch their backs, as there was a storm coming called Locket Homes, the younger sister of Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes.

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry that i haven't be updating my other stories, but real life just likes to get in the way.  
> anyway.  
> so i was looking through my docs trying to find the start of our essay that we have to write (yup another one) when, i came across some of my old stories that i also posted of fanfiction a while (this being one of them) and thought that i would share some of them with you guys :)
> 
> hoped you enjoyed this little one shot.  
> will be edited soon.


End file.
